Summer Love
by Liya Tomazaux
Summary: Um amor de verão, uma despedida, uma promessa. Draco/OC (pode ignorar que a fic é de HP, e pode ler como original ou como qualquer outra categoria). Songfic, Oneshot.


_**N/A: Se preferir pode ler ouvindo a musica que me inspirou a escrever essa one, Summer Love, dos meus maridos da One Direction. O casal principal pode ser qualquer um, só ignorar a cor dos olhos e do cabelo do mino da fic... Pra mim o casal principal é eu (Liya) e o Niall da 1D. Pode ser também eu e o Draco Malfoy, haha... Como eu disse, só ignorar as aparências e pode ser qualquer um.  
**_

* * *

**Summer Love – Amor de Verão**

* * *

_Can't believe you're packin your bags_

_Tryin so hard not to cry_

_Had the best time and now its the worst time_

_But we have to say goodbye_

Eu estava tentando não chorar. As lágrimas queriam rolar, mas aquele não era o momento. Estava sendo terrível saber que iria nos separar. Não fazia a mínima ideia de como eu iria viver sem ele. Eu o amava terrivelmente, nunca imaginei que iria encontra-lo um dia. Mas quando menos esperei, em um verão qualquer, eu o vi.

Os momentos que passamos juntos, os beijos, o sentimento forte que nos unia. Era tudo tão sublime, tão perfeito. E agora eu estava indo embora. As malas jogadas na cama, as roupas espalhadas... Eu estava guardando tudo apressadamente, querendo um momento para abraça-lo pela ultima vez, beija-lo e me perder em seus olhos azuis brilhantes.

_Don't promise that you're gonna write_

_Don't promise that you'll call_

_Just promise that you won't forget we had it all_

_Cause you were mine for the Summer_

_Now we know its nearly over_

_Feels like snow in September_

_But I always will remember_

_You were my Summer love_

_You always will be my Summer love_

Eu jamais iria esquecê-lo. Talvez nunca mais nos víssemos, talvez não pudesse mais falar com ele, nem entrar em contato. Mas eu não esqueceria jamais. Eu sempre lembraria do sorriso destinado a mim, o abraço forte, o beijo carinhoso, o olhar apaixonado. Lembraria que ele era perfeito, que ele já foi meu.

Eu havia sido dele durante o verão e ele havia sido meu. Éramos somente nós. O mundo não podia nos atingir enquanto estávamos juntos. Ele era meu amor de verão, e sempre seria. Eu sempre o amaria, até o final.

_Wish that we could be alone now_

_If we could find some place to hide_

_Make the last time just like the first time_

_Push a button and rewind_

Queria poder voltar no tempo, prolongar nossos momentos. Queria que fosse eterno, que durasse pra sempre. Se houvesse uma maneira de nos esconder, em um lugar onde o tempo não atingisse, jamais o deixaria, ficaríamos sempre juntos, vivendo esse amor.

_Don't say the word that's on your lips_

_Don't look at me that way_

_Just promise you'll remember_

_When the sky is grey_

Quando ele me olhou nos olhos, sentimentos estavam escritos por sua face. Sua boca parecia querer dizer algo, mas eu apenas o beijei. Jamais esqueceríamos tudo o que passamos. Apenas nos amaríamos nos minutos que restassem. E quando o céu escurecesse, eu me lembraria, que ele já foi meu e eu sempre fui dele. Jamais deixaria de ama-lo.

_Cause you were mine for the Summer_

_Now we know its nearly over_

_Feels like snow in September_

_But I always will remember_

_You were my Summer love_

_You always will be my Summer love_

Beijei-o como se fosse a primeira vez. Minhas mãos corriam pelos seus cabelos loiros. Seus olhos azuis me olhavam com tanto amor, que quase deixei minhas lágrimas escapar. O fim havia chegado, teríamos de nos despedir. O "adeus" jamais viria de nossos lábios, mas o beijo falava tudo o que devia ser dito. Falava o amor, falava a paixão, falava a saudade, falava a tristeza, falava o desejo de não nos separarmos. Ele era meu amor de verão, para sempre.

_So please don't make this any harder_

_We can't take this any farther_

_And I know there's nothin that I wanna change, change_

Não havia nada que pudéssemos mudar, nada podia ser prolongado. Eu teria que ir. Peguei as malas, andei em direção ao carro. Virei para trás pela ultima vez, olhei em seus olhos azuis. Eu não podia... Não podia...

_Cause you were mine for the Summer_

_Now we know its nearly over_

_Feels like snow in September_

_But I always will remember_

Ele foi meu durante o verão, eu fui dele. Fomos apenas um só, dois corpos unidos em um amor verdadeiro. Parecia que o tempo não podia mais nos atingir, mas o fim chegou. Era hora de partir, deixar tudo para trás. Não haveria arrependimento, pois nós havíamos nos amado com tudo o que tínhamos.

Nossos lábios se entreabriram em uma tentativa de dizer algo, mas não conseguimos. Nossos olhos falaram por nós.

**_Prometo que jamais irei te esquecer, sempre lembrarei que você foi meu amor de verão e sempre vai ser... Meu amor de verão... Para sempre, meu amor de verão._**

_You were my Summer love_

_You always will be my Summer love_

_You always will be my Summer love_

_You always will be my Summer love_

* * *

**_N/A²: Comentários? Eu sei que preciso melhorar muito a minha escrita, e apreciaria comentários, mesmo que fosse um "legal"._**


End file.
